


And all that will be in between

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Community: 1_million_words, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday the Winchesters don't celebrate, the one that they do, and the year Dean and Castiel finally get past staring and yearning with some help from their small, broken family. Set somewhere in the corner of a Season 6 where they don't keep getting pulled in different directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all that will be in between

Sam and Dean don’t celebrate Christmas. It churns up thoughts of their non-existent childhoods and a mess of other gut-twisting, inconvenient feelings; all the more to tamp down and bury deep and who needs the extra work?

New Year’s is different; a celebration of being alive, together and in one piece and this year they even have the time to share it with Bobby.

“Nice of you to show the hell up,” he leaned against the doorframe as they arrived around two o’clock New Year’s Eve day, boots crunching in the snow. “Thought I spent my morning fixing _lunch_ for _four_ for _nothin’_.”

They’d let him know Castiel was coming along, and though he tried to act put out about it, Bobby was really glad – it meant an ear tuned in to Angel Radio for anything awry while they celebrated. Sam was happy; it gave them a more relaxed Dean for a few days.

And Dean? As usual, he didn’t seem to get that it did something good for him having Cas nearby. Sam shook his head when Dean headed straight out with Bobby to examine a car that was giving him trouble, leaving Cas to wander the living room aimlessly.

“C’mon, I’ll show you to your room,” Sam waved him upstairs.

“I usually watch TV while you sleep. The sofa would suffice.”

“That’s fine when there’s no option, but Bobby’s got plenty of space,” Sam tapped the TV set on the dresser on the way into the guest room. “See, there’s a set in here and you won’t have to keep the volume low. You can stretch out and enjoy.”

“Thank you, Sam,” the deep, pleased tone Cas said it in made him smile.

“Wait here.” he looked Cas up and down, held up a finger and left.

When he came back it was with a bunch of clothes and sneakers. There were jeans over his arm, t-shirts, some plaid over-shirts. He held up the pants one at a time.

“What are we doing?” Cas asked, still, voice flat yet suspicious.

“Shaking things up,” Sam said cryptically handing him an outfit, putting the rest away. “These are Dean’s and mine; old, but not too worn. Some of them should fit.”

“I don’t know. In those I would feel….” 

Vulnerable, Cas thought; on display, somehow. He thought it, but didn’t say it. 

“Hey, give it a shot. Change back if you hate ‘em. But jeans will be better for sledding.” 

And my brother will pop a gasket when he sees you: Sam’s turn to think it and not say it.

“Sledding?”

“Yeah, it’s a tradition. We have a big lunch, then a pie for Dean and another one for the rest of us and we go sledding and see if we can keep it all down.”

It felt rude to tell Sam that when you’re capable of instantaneous travel through time, space and multiple dimensions, sledding sounds pretty underwhelming. 

“Sure. I’d… like that. Thanks.”

~*~

Sam made certain he was standing where he could see it: Dean’s face when he walked back in.

It was worth the wait.

Dean stopped in his tracks, eyes on Cas who lay stretched out on the sofa with book in hand and a tiny frown of concentration. The furrow between his eyebrows relaxed along with the rest of his face as he looked up at Dean.

“Ijiot… could you _move_ , maybe?” 

Bobby almost walked right into Dean, he’d stopped so fast. Then he pushed past him headed for the kitchen. Dean never noticed, mouth falling slightly open, eyes dancing up and down Cas at a rate well over the speed limit.

“Cas, um… you look… nice. Very laid back. Didn’t think you had ‘weekend casual’ in you, honestly.”

Dean fidgeted, hands going into his pockets in a failed attempt to look casual, too. 

Sam couldn’t blame him; Cas’ hair had gotten mussed in the changing process, and Sam purposefully failed to tell him. The black plaid shirt was just a touch tight, unbuttoned enough to show a hint of black t-shirt underneath. The jeans, they humanized him without taking away the dark, strange, angel aura that made him Cas.

He looked rumpled and highly fuckable - if he was your kind of thing – and while he wasn’t Sam’s, he was oh-so-visibly Dean’s.

“Sam says this will be ideal for sledding,” Cas said, a pleased note in his voice. “I’ll admit, I find I can move much more freely now.”

“Sam’s idea, huh?” 

Sam knew he couldn’t feign innocence; he took off to help Bobby - not before he caught a ‘what are you doing to me’ look out of his brother.

They ate in contented silence, three of them feasting and Cas trying a bite of this and that. The ham and most of the fixings didn’t appear to make any big impression, but then he sampled the blue cheese and rosemary potatoes and one mouthful pulled a long, happy hum out of Castiel.

Bobby looked up and saw it; the _bliss_ on Cas’ face as he popped another forkful into his mouth, the way Dean’s eyes were glued to him -- all sex-hazy, like when Dean was sixteen and perpetually ready to hump anything with a pulse.

“Aww, je _eee_ z-um…” Bobby growled.

“What?” Dean jumped, startled.

“Nothing, kiddo, just … eat your damn lunch.”

“Save room for pie,” Sam changed the subject.

“Like I wasn’t already going to….” 

~*~

“Hold up, son,” Bobby tugged Castiel’s arm, letting Sam and Dean get ahead.

They were walking to the hill behind the school, Castiel the only one not pulling a sled. 

He smiled softly over at Bobby, at Bobby calling him ‘son’ like he was merely some guy they’d brought home.

“Dean tells me you see right down to our souls. That accurate?”

“Yes.”

“So if you can see through Dean, then you know….”

“I know… everything there is to know about him. Yes.”

“Then why the hell don’t you two get _freaking_ on with it? Look, I’ll be honest, you’re not the … _being_ I’d pick to be his soul mate. But if you are, then time is a wasting. You know damn well the road’s not gettin’ any smoother ahead.”

“Dean’s brave and staunch when it comes to his work. But for himself…” Cas’ eyes went worried. “Well, he can’t mourn what he never had and so that’s how he lives. If I initiate something and he loses me, the pain it causes him will be my soul’s to account for.”

“Oh, yeah; you two are _perfect_ for each other,” Bobby snarled. “Smart, decent, caring, emotionally constipated fucktards, I swear to God.”

He shook his head at Cas’ chin tilt, the look that said a full translation was in progress.

“What you need to get about humans, Castiel, is that nine out of ten don’t regret our failures. We mourn the things we wanted but never pursued. True fact.”

“Thank you,” Cas tried to convey that he meant it. “I promise I’ll keep it in mind.”

~*~

“What do you think?” 

Dean nodded toward the perilously steep slope covered in hard packed snow leading down to a frozen lake. 

Why would humans throw their easily broken bodies down an icy hill on devices of questionable construction? Cas made a face that said he regretfully thought they were insane.

“I’m glad I’m here to heal you if you break your necks. Or anything else.”

“Good point; first year we’ve had a ringer on the team,” Dean winked, watched Bobby and Sam catching up, dragging their sleds along. 

“Bobby, wanna hang back and watch?” Dean egged him on, grinning back at Bobby’s glaring face. 

“You suggesting I’m too old for this, ya piss ant?”

“Not suggesting anything,” Dean said, and Bobby held his glare as he took up the gauntlet, threw down his sled, and just like that was first down the hill.

The boys whooped and hollered, and it was infectious; Cas couldn’t help smiling too, eyes fixed on Bobby as he plummeted. He proved himself a pro, flying straight down and ending with a tightly drawn half circle that took him a good ways around the small lake.

“Sweet!” Sam shouted down to him.

“Cas, Sam and I always do our first run together. Mind piloting your sled solo?”

“I’d rather wait. Perhaps next time.” 

Cas watched them awkwardly climb on, Dean in front, the two of them snickering like kids. 

“Will you both fit?”

“It gets trickier every year,” Dean sputtered and Sam grunted.

There wasn’t much sled left, or room to tuck their legs so they wouldn’t fly apart like bowling pins. But then they were gone, too, shouting and swearing and flailing. Cas breathed easier when it ended without tragedy, the sound of their happy, embarrassed laughter at their spectacular awkwardness wandering up the hill.

He did agree to one run. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Dean pulled at the earmuffs Cas was wearing, letting them slap against his head again as he sat down behind him.

Cas felt confused at the motivation for the apparent abuse. He twisted to look up and back and saw Dean smiling fondly down at him, pulling him in tight.

“I got you, baby,” Dean murmured. “Just keep your feet up, we’ll be good.”

The pounding in Castiel's chest when they took off had nothing to do with the incline.

~*~

They got home at nightfall, tired from the long drive that morning, a big meal, and a ton of fresh air. But there was still time for a couple more New Years Eve traditions.

Cas sipped at the buttered rum drink Bobby handed out – it was rich; far better than the beer they favored. He was watching Sam pull a long baking tin out of the oven. The scent of whatever was on it was intense bordering on arousing.

“You’re turning into a food-whore, Cas,” Dean nudged him on the way to get more of the buttered rum from the pan on the stove. “Whole new side of you.”

“What are those?”

“Chocolate covered cherries,” Sam plucked one up by the stem, handing it over. “Just heated them up a little. They soaked in JD for a couple of weeks before they were dipped; Bobby’s specialty.”

Sam was going to warn him about the stem but fortunately Cas got it, stripping the treat away and chewing it. His eyes went to the ceiling in ecstasy.

“Sweet, holy Father… holiday confections are an entire world away from normal food.”

“Yeah, that’s why they’re treats or we’d burn out on ‘em.” 

“May I?” 

Cas took three more and carried them over to a long bench in the corner of the kitchen to examine them and eat them slowly, like a cat keeping his prey to himself. 

Sam shook his head at the sight, flicking off the stove, then turned to catch it; Dean standing in the space between the living room and the kitchen, watching Castiel. His face looked both smitten and terrified.

Then Dean moved Cas’ way and.. it was go time. Whatever was going to happen was happening.

“Uh, Bobby,” Sam nudged him toward their coats and the door. “Show me that car, the one you and Dean looked at earlier. Maybe I can…”

“What the hell, boy, it’s …” Bobby never got the word late out, caught where Sam was furiously nodding and saw it, too. “Oh. Fine, c’mon. We’ll take her for a spin; happily the heater works on it if not much else….”

“These are ingenious,” Castiel said as Dean sat next to him. “The cherries are porous enough to soak in the alcohol. The two essences turn into something else, a third thing – sweeter. Richer.”

“I can see you’re a fan.” 

Dean pulled one of the two remaining bon bons from Cas’ hand and tugged off the stem. He bit it in half and kept a piece for himself, the other he pressed to Castiel’s lips, pushing it in, letting his finger dawdle on Cas’ tongue, his lip before he withdrew it. 

He jumped at the sensation, Dean’s finger in his mouth, his eyes narrowing as they both chewed silently.

“Cas, I am so very bad at this, but… I need to say it’s been great, having you around more lately. I’m not… indifferent as I might seem about that. I….”

“I know,” He saved him the struggle and saw how it made him relax gratefully. “Dean, I can’t promise you things won’t end badly because I also fear they will. I strongly suspect one of us will watch the other die and then have to go on. But I’m beginning to be of the mind that between now and then…. _we_ should be.”

“Shit, man, don’t sugar coat it on me like that….”

Irony was still a challenge, but Cas got it, knew he’d been as blunt as Dean was prepared to deal with tonight. He took the last of the treats and bit it at the mid-way point, jutting his jaw toward Dean and then popping it back out when he only got a long stare in return. 

“That was an invitation,” Cas said. “An excuse to bring out mouths together. Was I not clear?”

“Yeah, you were. Just enjoying the view for a sec.”

“Thank you, but… don’t you think we’ve done enough staring?”

Dean took the bait and the candy, and Cas slid up onto his lap when their mouths were free, kissing him hard and deep, their lips sugar-sticky. Cas tugged at their shirts and at their zips, grinding slowly against him.

“Woah, babe, son of a….” 

They each got hands on each other’s skin at the same time, fingers roaming, mouths clashing again and the bench was rocking under him. Dean felt need building inside him – to be upstairs, horizontal, nothing between them, and the sound it pulled out of him only made Cas pull and nip and thrust at him harder, more possessively.

“Surprised? Did you think I’d be pliant? Docile?” Cas got fingers in his hair to bring his ear close and murmur it right there, voice heavy. “Did you think _you_ would take _me_ our first time? I have plans for you, Dean Winchester…”

He was happy for his angel powers when he had Dean in bed and flat out, lower back arching, arms up, hands making the headboard creak as Cas swallowed him down. There was no need to pause, to breathe, just a strong, insistent mouth bobbing and sucking, focused on driving Dean out of his brain.

“Cas-ti-e _lllll_ …” Dean groaned it when he came, shouted before it was over, was still shaking when Cas gave one, last swallow over him and pulled off, pushing his legs straight back and…

“Wait….” Dean got the word out, panicked, but, yeah, more angel mojo; Cas was taking him and it was perfect; slick and overwhelming the feeling of being filled and fucked, but so good, so hypnotic …. he let go, let it happen, eyes falling shut as they found a rhythm and he fucked Cas back. 

Then Cas reached in and gave him one slow stroke of those fingers, and suddenly Dean’s cock was high and hard again. He sped up his thrusts until Dean seized, getting the cum fucked out of him a second time.

“Mine,” Cas gritted the word out once Dean had landed and it sounded like a spell, like a declaration to all beings earthly, heavenly and hell-bound.

Both of them were shaking, now, and it hit him he’d been so gone he’d missed Cas coming. 

“Son of a bitch….” He might have felt this blown apart before, but he couldn’t remember when.

It shouldn’t be surprising; Cas _was_ a fierce soldier. And this had been building for, what, two years? 

Seemed more like forever.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked. He had cleaned them, pulled up the sheets without moving a muscle as their bodies shifted around lazily, finding the way they entwined best.

Dean didn’t answer, just let go of a darkly amused sound that said yes. 

Downstairs the TV got louder, and they could hear music, cheering - Bobby and Sam must be back, watching the countdown. Then there were firecrackers outside, someone at a house nearby celebrating, too.

“Please don’t leave? While I’m sleeping?”

Dean’s voice sounded like he was halfway there already.

“I won’t.”

“Try to stay. For a while this time. Okay?”

And there it was; the beginning of them, the beginning of their eventual end, and all that would be in between.

“I’ll try,” Cas said. “I’ll do my best.” 

He leaned up and saw he was out, then relaxed into the bed - to wait for him and watch over him.

“Happy New Year, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for holiday-themed prompts given in the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. the prompts I got were: 
> 
> \- Treats: Chocolate covered cherries and hot buttered rum  
> \- Activities: Go sledding  
> \- Clothing: Ear muffs


End file.
